


Naked Before Your Eyes

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Poe teaches Finn that even just taking one's clothes off can be pleasurable.





	Naked Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty-seven prompt "stripping/striptease."

In the First Order, Finn had once explained, everything was about efficiently. From the way they brushed their teeth and ate breakfast to the method and order in which they dressed, everything a Stormtrooper did was regulated to ensure maximum efficiency while consuming a minimum amount of time.

It wasn't exactly the most pleasurable way of living, and that was just another thing Poe was determined to teach Finn. It's maybe the third or fourth time they've been together – just long enough that the novelty isn't so new he can't concentrate on such a thing. They've just stumbled into his room, kissing long and deep, hands all over each other, and Finn steps away to begin undressing himself quickly and meticulously as he always does.

This time, Poe stops him with a hand on his wrist, and Finn looks up with a question on his face. “Do you know what stripping is?” Poe asks him.

Finn raises one brow even higher. “I thought that was what I was doing.”

“Okay, yeah, _technically_ ,” Poe allows, “but it can be more than just taking your clothes off.”

Finn looks unconvinced.

“Let me show you. Sit.” Poe nudges him back onto the bed, and Finn goes. He trusts Poe implicitly, and that knowledge still makes him warm inside. “Taking off your clothes – watching someone take of their clothes – can be an enjoyable part of this, too.” He slips his fingers under the hem of his shirt, rucks it up just a few inches, teasing. Enhances the look by biting his lip coyly, looking at Finn through his lashes.

Finn is staring at him, rapt, drinking it in. Whether in the bedroom or everyday life, he's a sponge, eager to take in everything the First Order has kept from him.

And Poe is more than willing to give. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, runs his hands over his chest deliberately. “Liking what you're seeing?” he asks lowly, eyes still on Poe. The other man nods mutely as Poe tweaks his nipples, drawing a sigh from his lips. Then his hands skim back down his sides, move to his belt, undoing it with teasing slowness as he turns his back to Finn so when he leans over to push his pants down and remove them, Finn has an unequaled view of his ass, still covered by his underwear.

“Poe...” Finn whines, having found his voice again.

Poe grins, facing him again. “Yes?” he asks sweetly. His thumbs hook beneath the waistband of his briefs but moves no further, lingering.

“Come on, man,” Finn groans. “You're killing me here.”

Poe chuckles, sliding one side of the band tantalizingly low on his hip, still not revealing what he knows Finn wants most to see. “That's the idea, buddy.”

Finn curses under his breath, and Poe delights to see his hands twitch eagerly at his sides. _Soon_ , he thinks, and pushes down the other side of his underwear, covering himself with a hand as his turns away again to remove them completely.

“Not fair,” Finn says weakly.

Poe grins over his shoulder at him, plants his hands on his hips and poses sinuously. “You don't like this view?” he asks with a dramatic pout.

“Of course I do,” Finn deadpans. “You have the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen, now pretty please show me the rest of you.”

Appeased, Poe turns, proudly posing for him again, beaming down at Finn's flushed, hungry expression. “See what I mean? Undressing is _fun_.”

“I'm sure that's not the last time you'll prove me wrong. Now get over here and let me reward you.”

“Yes, sir!” Poe steps forward, heart jumping to his throat as Finn slides off the bed and onto his knees for him.

“I'm going to try that on you sometime,” he promises as he looks up at Poe, reaching for his cock.

“You're still dr _essed_ ,” Poe points out, losing his breath as Finn's hot, wet mouth closes around him. He squeezes his eyes closed, moans softly. “The night is young.”

Finn hums thoughtfully around him, and Poe can only grin at the thought of this beautiful monster he's creating.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is the second time I've written sexy!posing!Poe for this challenge, and damn I wish I could art that.~~


End file.
